The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic wagering gaming systems, such as casino gaming, on-line wagering gaming and gaming systems in general.
Examples of gaming systems or machines include slot machines, online gaming systems (e.g., systems that enable users to play games using computer devices such as desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, other mobile devices, etc.), computer programs for use on a computer device, gaming consoles that are connectable to a display such as a television, a computer screen, etc.
Some players of wagering games may exhibit so-called problem gambling behavior, which is sometimes defined as behavior that causes harm (e.g., physical harm, emotional harm, economic harm, etc.) to the player and/or to others. For some players, such behavior may occur sporadically and/or rarely, while for other players it can occur as part of a pattern of addictive behavior. In an effort to curb problem gambling behavior, standards have been developed within the gambling industry to provide help to players, including assistance programs, steps to prevent underage gambling, and responsible marketing.